


Misty Wonders

by eternallydaydreaming



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: F/M, Post game setting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-14
Updated: 2017-07-14
Packaged: 2018-12-02 03:10:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,019
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11500533
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/eternallydaydreaming/pseuds/eternallydaydreaming
Summary: A camping trip brings Gladio closer to beautiful wonders and blessings in a time of peace





	Misty Wonders

**Author's Note:**

  * For [poisonous_panda](https://archiveofourown.org/users/poisonous_panda/gifts).



A deep inhale of crisp, cool morning air filling your lungs was the best wake-up call one could ask for. Gladio’s eyes fluttered open, finding his sleeping wife utilizing his thick biceps as a pillow. He watched Sania softly snore; her full lips partly slightly. Chuckling, Gladio thought back on the prior chaotic day of hiking, setting up camp, and more hiking. Instead of resting by a crackling campfire, Sania was more than anxious to rush right back out and explore their surroundings. The woman was fully immersed in her natural element – the biologist deep in a forest. Chirping birds greeted her. Gladio had set their camp near a river that flowed into a nearby lake, and Sania’s giddiness would not allow her to rest, knowing the waters were teaming with life. The expedition zapper her energy though; Gladio had never seen her sleep in so late. Tenderly kissing her forehead, Gladio slowly slipped his arm out while his free hand guided Sania’s head onto the pillow. Slipping his pants on, he exited the tent, leaving the tent’s entrance unzipped.

Rummaging through the supplies, Gladio pulled out a mini grill and a butane tank and assembled his makeshift stove. While he may not possess Ignis’s gourmet skills, Gladio can whip up tasty eggs and bacon. After making a cup of coffee – not for the caffeine but to warm him up, though putting on a shirt would have worked just as well – Gladio poured a bit of oil in the skillet and added a few slices of bacon. Wafts of fried meat mingled with the forest’s earthy musk invaded Gladio’s nose and whisked away the last bit of slumber from his body.

After flipping the bacon over, Gladio gazed at the surrounding tree and noticed a rustle amongst the ferns. Gladio turned the grill off and quickly grabbed his sword. Focusing his sights on the shaking leaves, Gladio poised himself to strike until a fawn emerged through the leaves. Gladio’s rigid form relaxed, and he slowly placed his broadsword on the ground. Squatting low, he inched back toward the tent. Keeping his eyes trained on the fawn, Gladio reached his hand into the tent, blindly searching for his wife. Once he latched onto her leg, he gently shook her.

“Sania,” he whispered.

Sania only let out a deeper snore but otherwise did not stir. Unzipping her sleeping bag more, Gladio ran his finger lightly along the bottom of her bare foot. Sania simultaneously retreated her feet under the covers and shot her body up straight as a board. Narrowed eyes shot “how dare you” glares. Unfaltered, Gladio only motioned with his hand to follow him.

“Come here,” he whispered again, his voice a bit strained by the cold morning air.

“Honey, if this is your attempt at seduction, you losin’ your touch.”

Gladio’s head jerked back, and he sat speechless for a few seconds.

“N-no,” he finally replied after overcoming his shock. “Just follow me.”

Seeing the school boy excitement dancing in his eyes, her own curiosity pulled her out of the sleeping bag. She swiped her hand around until she found her glasses case. Once she placed her spectacles on her face and could clearly see the world around her, Sania followed Gladio out of the tent.

As her head poked out of the tent, her eyes immediately locked on the fawn. She only determined it was indeed a fawn based on the white spotted patterns dotting the light brown coat. The juvenile was about the size of an average adult deer. Oh how she wished the mother was visible so she could ascertain which species she was observing. She definitely could draw better conclusions based on adult antlers. Though Sania had also surmised that many common Lucian species just happened to have larger breeds in the western region of the continent.

Gladio watched as Sania slowly exited the tent, completely mesmerized by the creature. The low lying fog did lend to an air of magic and intrigue as if they were in the presence of a mystical unicorn. Then he noticed Sania slowly rubbing her arms, only half-heartedly trying to warm herself up. Despite wearing a jacket, the material must have been too thin to shield the cold, and Gladio could only imagine how many goosebumps prickled her body. Gladio picked up a blanket and wrapped Sania in it. He pulled her against his chest and held her in a tight embrace.

“You know,” Gladio spoke into her ear, “I bet we can coax it closer with some food.”

Before he could say any more, Sania reached around and delivered a reprimanding spank to his behind.

“We will do no such thing!” she declared. “The mother is surely nearby even if you do not see her. Most likely she’s concealed behind the dense vegetation. If our scent was to attach to the fawn, the mother will abandon her own child as she will no longer recognize the fawn’s scent.”

Gladio bit his lip, sheepish about his suggestion as if he should have known better. While he dwelled on his lack of common sense, Sania’s voice cut through his thoughts with a more relaxed and slightly teasing tone.

“Besides, there’s no reason to play with someone else’s child when you’ll soon have one of your own.”

Slowly, Gladio’s face transformed from confused to shock as Sania tilted her head to face him. A bright smile pulled on her lips.

“We’re…you’re…?”

Sania only silently nodded as she grabbed his hand and placed it on her flat belly.

“I just took a pregnancy test a few days ago. I was trying to find the right moment to tell you.”

Gladio bent his head down and kissed the crook of her neck. A year ago, Gladio had nearly lost hope of ever having a family. Especially when the nights and terrors had seemingly would last forever. He smiled as tears pricked at his eyes as he reflected on how each passing day now had brought him more hope.

_Thank you, Noctis. I wouldn’t be blessed with my beautiful family without you._


End file.
